A purchase transaction at a point of sale (“POS”) typically involves a wide variety of different operations and/or communications. For example, a consumer payment device (e.g., a payment card, etc.) is typically scanned or read in order to provide payment account information to a merchant terminal. Additionally, bar-coded loyalty cards and/or bar-coded coupons are typically scanned prior to a payment transaction. Following a payment transaction, a receipt is typically printed and provided to a consumer. Additionally, coupons are typically printed for later use by the consumer. Indeed, a wide variety of different operations may be performed.
Increasingly, a wide variety of consumer devices are being utilized in association with POS payment transactions. For example, a consumer can utilize a smart card, mobile device, or contactless payment device to interact with a merchant device (e.g., a POS reader device, etc.) in conjunction with a payment transaction. However, the exchange of data in association with a payment transaction typically involves a wide variety of different operations. For example, a coupon may be displayed on the screen of a mobile device and scanned at a POS register. Payment account information may then be communicated to the merchant terminal in a separate communication, and a receipt may be returned in another communication. These various communications may be relatively time consuming and cumbersome for both a consumer and a merchant. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for communicating transaction-related information between a consumer device and a merchant device.